149943-account-banned-after-purchasing-ncoins
Content ---- ---- ---- Does it also mention findmyorder.com Ireland in the ToS? | |} ---- No, but, based on my experience with other companies.. it probably mentions it somewhere during the ordering process.. I can't confirm that, because I'm in the US so they're not the payment provider for my orders.. | |} ---- I just checked, i cant see any mention. | |} ---- Your guildie needs to contact support. He'll have to use the option to email them, since he probably can't log into the site to open the ticket that way. | |} ---- He has thats the issue, they wont discuss the ban with the person they banned. | |} ---- And no one from Carbine/NCSoft will discuss it with you, because you're not the impacted player. Have him contact support again and ask for additional clarification.. based on how you guys are describing it, it sounds like it's the charge back for the purchase that triggered the banning.. | |} ---- ---- And I've actually checked my CreditCard statements, and ALL payments ever made to NCSoft are actually containing DRI*NCSoft Corp in their message. So either your bank is doing something really weird by not mentioning the correct information, or someone is paying somewhere he shouldn't with his credit card. And yes, reversing transactions is a warranted case for banning an account because: It's considered Fraud It costs NCSOft money | |} ---- Ok then its the same for EU accounts (DRI*NCSOFT is Digital River Incorporated billing you on behalf of NCSoft). OP's friend will have to see if he can't appeal the ban through support, or make a new account. Edited February 26, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- How would your friend not connect the two. When you see a transaction for x amount you should think what have I bought for that amount. He should have noticed that NCSoft purchases were no where to be found. There's significant blame here on your fried but accidents do happen. It's standard practice for game companies to ban accounts that charge back. Fraud is huge. Gold sellers use stolen credit cards and use them to buy the game and pay for transfers etc and then sell the in game currency. By the time the credit card is discovered they've already dumped the account. Unfortunately I've had experiencing with an in game problem with support and they were beyond useless. I dont think they understood the issue and eventually it was down to server reset that it finally worked. In my experience the first tier of support are useless if they give you an auto response or you feel that the response is unsatisfactory then ask for it to be escalated; usually they are far more experienced and you get the problem solved then. Explain the situation clearly and with enough details. Your English seems fine but if your friend's not then proof read it so there's no misunderstandings. If your friend still wont get it back then as a last resort I'd PM a Community manager on these forums as they might understand the problem better and at least direct support if they can't fix it your self. | |} ---- When I buy something from X company with Paypal it doesn't list the company but it says Paypal because they take it from either my debit card or direct debit. We dont know how NCSoft is set up in Europe so different territories will have different companies to process their order. I'm in the UK so any transactions I had will be in Sterling so it's likely there'll be a different payment provider so they'll bill description will be different. There's no question the fault lies with the OP's friend as for some reason he never connected his purchase of coins with the value on those transactions. It's reasonable for NCSoft to lock his account after the bank rejected the payment for being fraudulent after what the friend told his bank. NCSoft support should however listen to the friend. Online fraud is huge so NCSoft can't be to blamed if they do decide to permanently lock his account. | |} ---- Billing companies from Ireland have terrible reputation in France and are often connected to scam and taxe avoidance. Since he checked his bank account only 1,5 month after purchasing his NCoins he didn't connect NCsoft to it. Moreover he still can't find why "findmyorder.com Ireland" charged him 160€ in september. It is clearly his fault for canceling the 20€ NCsoft payment but at the same time the Irish company took him 160€ for no apparent reason. There must be a way to fix this, repay NCsoft and lift the ban... Edited February 26, 2016 by Popufette | |} ---- I have nothing against Ireland but I find these low tax countries shady. I'm in the UK and there's a big deal being made over how Google funnels their profits and I believe it's through Ireland as they have a 12% tax rate and the UK has a 18% (previously 20%) one. Now essentially countries like Ireland take tax legally that should have been paid in other countries, the UK being one of them. When Ireland went belly up years ago the UK helped bail them out. We helped bail them out so they could essentially steal our corporation tax. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- From the TOS you, and your friend agreed to: YOU ACKNOWLEDGE, AND FURTHER AGREE, THAT CARBINE MAY, IN ITS REASONABLE DISCRETION, TERMINATE UNDER THE PROVISIONS OF SECTION 3(B) ANY ACCOUNT RELATED TO ANY ATTEMPT TO OBTAIN A REFUND OF ANY PAYMENTS, WHETHER SUCH ATTEMPTS ARE MADE BY CONTACTING AN ISSUER OF CREDIT CARDS OR OTHERWISE, AND THAT CARBINE MAY TAKE ANY OTHER ACTION IT DEEMS APPROPRIATE UNDER THE CIRCUMSTANCES, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO RECOURSE BY WAY OF ANY COLLECTION AGENCY AND/OR CREDIT REPORTING AGENCY WHEN A REFUND HAS BEEN OBTAINED WITHOUT SIGNED WRITTEN CONSENT FROM A LEGALLY AUTHORIZED REPRESENTATIVE OF CARBINE. If your friend didn't want his account closed, he shouldn't have done a charge back. Carbine is not at fault, your friend is. The only way this is going to get resolved, is for your friend to work with support. If they won't.. then nothing will change, and all the posts in the world from people who AREN'T the account holder won't do anything. If your friend really wants to get this resolved, you guys need to tell him to contact support. That's it.. that is the single course of action that will get this issue resolved. | |} ---- ---- 160euro from findmyorder.com Ireland was taken as payment that was never made or requested from our guildmate, how exactly is that his fault? Chad Moore saw the posts and is getting it looked into, turns out all the posts from people who AREN'T the account holder may of helped, so please go back under your bridge, troll. Edited February 26, 2016 by Pybo | |} ---- The point is there wasn't a reasonable way for the guy to know it was NCSoft charging his account. And I'm pretty sure the guy's contacting support. I can understand them trying to raise awareness - perhaps getting the attention of someone who can escalate the issue - by posting on the forums. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Customer Service will not discuss it with the owner of the account they have banned Sunshine, surely you must see theirs a basic breakdown here there must be away for someone to talk to the account holder about it instead of going all ostrich. | |} ----